Las crónicas de Luka
by cristina swift
Summary: Una maravillosa fiesta. Bebidas, chicos... Pero lo que se encuentra Luka no es nada de esto. Nunca esperaba ver a Miku entre todos esas personas. Pero Luka solo sabe que ella merece morir. Probablemente, el sentimiento sea recíproco y lo que Miku quiera no sea, solamente, sofocar su deseo. Dar un paseo, después de todo, no fue una gran... decisión. ¿O quizá sí? Lemon.


**Bueno, holis ^^ os traigo esta nueva historia, y es un yuri. NO lo he escrito yo, toda la historia pertenece a Dubs-senpai, que le pedí si podía subirla aquí. El yuri está protagonizado por las chicas de vocaloid, Luka y Miku. Esperamos que os guste :)**

**ADVERTENCIA: Contiene Lemon.  
**

Poco después de llegar a la casa de Lily, Luka decidía dar una vuelta por el patio trasero. Subía por las escaleras del sótano hasta llegar a un gran pasillo, decorado con con dos grandes cuadros en la pared, en los que se distinguía una familia pintada. Uno de de los personajes le recordó a la anfitriona. ''_Quién los haya pintado, ha hecho un buen trabajo_'' - pensó Luka.

Siguió su mirada por el pasillo y vio un espejo rectangular alargado enmarcado en un detalle de bronce. Este tenía un extraño efecto adelgazante. Se acercó a él para mirarse durante un momento, parándose un rato en un mechón pelirrosa que le sobresalía salvaje entorno al ojo y

después un poco más abajo, en el escote, colocándose un poco mejor la camiseta negra de cuero-a juego con unos pantalones de cuero negro que resaltaba su trasero- que se ajustaba perfectamente a su torso. Cuando se dio el visto bueno, echó un último vistazo y notó que su pulso se aceleraba hasta el punto en el que pudo oír su corazón bombeando en el cerebro. Su piel -no muy morena, pero sin ser pálida- se convirtió por completo en un

blanco puro. Una sombra oscura había cruzado el tan largo pasillo por detrás de ella, y ni siquiera había sentido su presencia. Su reflejo en aquel espejo había delatado a aquella figura. Sin saber qué hacer exactamente y atraída por aquella negrura decidió, como idea genial, seguirla. Ni siquiera ella misma sabía por qué reaccionaba así. Se dijo a sí misma que sería el alto nivel de adrenalina que parecía comerse su cuerpo cada vez con más ansia. Dobló la primera esquina, esta estaba completamente a oscuras, excepto por la azulada y luminosa luz que entraba de las grandes ventanas, esta noche había una gran luna llena. Siguió andando con sumo cuidado de no hacer el menor ruido.

Paró.

Justo a a su lado había una puerta entreabierta. Por la pequeña rendija solo podía verse una oscuridad infinita. Decida a entrar, solo para comprobar, cogió con torpeza el pomo desgastado de la puerta. Una vez sujeto, lo agarró con más fuerza: una garantía para si misma de que no le asustaba lo que podría haber. Tiró hacia adentro la puerta de roble y la oscuridad la

consumió. Estrangulada tanto por el miedo y la consciencia se dio cuenta de que la casa no estaría sola. ¿En qué estaría pensando? _''Es la casa de Lily, alguien de su familia podría estar durmiendo aquí, carajo. O alguien me podría estar gastando una estúpida broma''_. Decidida a alejarse de allá, con un suspiro, entornó la puerta lentamente.

Pero ya era demasiado tarde.

Alguien le agarraba fuertemente con la mano su boca, impidiéndole pronunciar palabra, ni gritar. La estaba cogiendo estratégicamente con el dedo meñique debajo de la barbilla, de modo que no podía moverla. En ese momento se acordó de ese gran movimiento que salía en las películas cuando el malo tenía a la chica y esta, hábilmente, se deshacía del agresor con un golpe en las ingles. Probó ese movimiento y pronto descubrió el error que había cometido.

Creer que su agresor era un chico.

La asaltante soltó una gran risotada cuando Luka llevó acabo su actividad y la cortó en seco. La acercó más para si, su espalda pegando con el abultado pecho de la otra chica.

-Shh, tranquila, de todas formas eso no te hubiese servido de mucho -volvió a reír. Su voz era relajada y melosa.

Poco a poco fue bajando la mano que sujetaba su mentón, dejando la otra fuertemente aferrada en su cintura. Primero, dio una suave caricia a sus labios, después la deslizó hacia el cuello, la clavícula hasta llegar a su pecho, donde descansó para masajearlo. Luka intentó replicar, gritar o soltarse, pero lo único que pudo hacer era dar pequeños gemidos de placer, lo que animaba a la otra chica.

-¿Qué... quieres... de mí?- logró decir Luka.

-Mmmh... ¿todo?-su melódica risa retumbó en la sala.

-¿Cuál... es... tu... nombre?

-Puedes llamarme Miku, cielo.

La chica, Miku, le dio una suave vuelta a Luka y, agarrándola de las muñecas, fue empujándola hasta la pared. Cara a cara, Luka pudo ver la luz de los ojos de la chica, unos bonitos ojos azules cielo, como dos luceros, y algo enigmáticos. Ella estaba en shock, e intentaba explicarse por qué esa chica se comportaba así y por qué ahora estaba encadenada a la pared de manos y piernas. Miku dio un paseo por la habitación sensualmente, buscando algo. Se agachó un momento. Luka ya no podía verla, la densa oscuridad cubría todo. A los pocos segundos la chica volvió cerca de Luka y se volvió a agachar. Una fina luz cobraba vida e iluminaba una esquina del cuarto. Seguidamente, se fueron encendiendo todas. Luka contó 10 pequeñas velas aromáticas, ya que un dulce olor a vainilla comenzó a inundar la sala. Parecían la clase de velas que se ponían en los nichos y Luka se preguntaba si sería una señal. Dio un vistazo al cuarto: cuatro paredes, una alfombra, una puerta, un gran sobre de color marrón oscuro al lado de una de las velas... y nada más. Eso era bastante extraño, aunque si lo pensabas bien ¿qué no lo era?

Miku volvió a ponerse muy pegada a la chica, las dos respirando el mismo aire. Eran de la misma altura, lo que hizo que fácilmente le depositase un breve beso en la mejilla. Y Cuando Miku se separó de ella, Luka pudo fijarse en su largo y sedoso pelo, de un color extraño, verde azulado, que no dejaba de hacerla preciosa. Bajó un poco la vista y pudo ver un vestido

negro azabache que le llegaba hasta los muslos. El pronunciado escote del vestido estaba trazado con encaje. Unos finos tirantes aguantaban el mismo. Miku se acercó aún más y sacó un pequeño cuchillo y antes de que Luka pudiese gritar, la otra chica se lanzó sobre ella. Sus bocas se unieron en un frenético beso que pareció durar una eternidad. Luka le devolvió el beso, era difícil no hacerlo... ella era seductora y sabía besar muy bien... Un poco más y se le olvida la parte del cuchillo. Un poco. Se separó justo a tiempo de que no le tocara el metal, pensó Asile, pero solo bastó una mirada por su cuerpo para darse cuenta de que no llevaba razón. Se quedó pasmada cuando se dio cuenta de que estaba desnuda. Solo conservaba sus braguitas.

- Tranquila, cariño, no te voy a hacer daño - le dijo Miku al ver su cara de pánico y le dio una gran sonrisa a la chica asustada.

Luka se quedó paralizada y Miku aprovechó el momento. Su mano, volvió a posarse en su mejilla y le dio un beso en la comisura de la boca, para después acercarse a sus labios y besarlos con intensidad. Aquello se sentía tan bien... Las manos de Miku (una en la mejilla y la otra en el cuello de la chica) comenzaron a bajar hasta llegar a los pechos. Los apretó, sintiendo la fragilidad de ellos, cada vez con más fuerza y los pezones de la chica comenzaron a endurecerse. Luka siguió besándola entre jadeos. No había sentido tanto placer nunca. Las manos volvieron a bajar de sus senos y comenzaron su recorrido hasta la única prenda que llevaba. Miku se separó y dándole una mirada significativa a la otra chica, comenzó a besarle el cuello. Sus manos, ahora estaban dentro de las bragas de la chica. Al principio notó un espeso líquido ardiente y complacida por lo que había creado, comenzó a dar pequeños y lentos masajes antes de introducirse un poco más, hasta su clítoris. Y entonces, introdujo toda su mano hasta el útero. Pequeños espasmos de placer recorrían el cuerpo de Luka, quien ya no sentía sus piernas. Miku ahora besaba todo su cuerpo mientras subía y bajaba su mano con rapidez. Un gran chorro de líquido ardiente le bañó la mano. Solo entonces la sacó y se retiró de la pelirrosa.

De repente, Luka cayó al suelo de rodillas, extasiada. Ningún chico le había echo sentir aquello. Con un poco de esfuerzo, Miku ayudó a Luka a levantarse y esta comprendió que ya era libre. Pero por alguna razón, no quiso salir de allá. La boca de Miku impactó en la de ella y Luka se dejó llevar y le devolvió el beso con más intensidad (si es que se podía) introduciendo de nuevo su lengua en la boca de Miku, a ella le impresionó, no creía que fuese a cooperar. Cuando Luka introdujo su lengua en la de Miku, ella le dio una mamada y chupó sus labios.

Estuvieron jugueteando unos minutos más con sus dulces lenguas, retorciendo una lengua en la otra y haciendo zigzag. Lujuria recorría todo el circuito sanguíneo de las chicas. La pelirrosa no podía comprender lo que estaba haciendo, pero era tan atrayente que... Ella fue la que continuó, se agachó al suelo y dándole una mirada seductora se tumbó en la suave alfombra. No tardó en seguirle Miku, quien se posó a cuatro patas sobre ella. En esa posición, su vestido parecía más una camiseta, pues dejaba al aire las braguitas mojadas por la excitación y la forma del culo redondeada por estas. Miku comenzó a lamerle el cuello a pequeños lametones, como si de un gatito bebiendo leche se tratase. La pelirrosa comenzó a tocarla y explorar: pecho, barriga, espalda... Espalda. Luka encontró la cremallera del corto vestido de su compañera y comenzó a desabrocharlo. Miku se agitaba de deseo, mientras profundizaba los lametones (que ahora se dirigían hacia el pecho). Entretanto, palpaba su cuerpo. Cuando la cremallera estuvo bajada del todo, el vestido cayó hacia delante con gran rapidez debido a la presión que ejercían sus grandes senos. Y, con un leve movimiento, se deshizo del vestido. Luka comenzó a juguetear con sus pechos: besándolos y succionando los pezones. Ella nunca había probado este tipo de cosas con chicas, pero le encantaba. Se colocó encima de Miku. _Ahora empezará el juego, _pensó Luka, y comenzó a bajar su suave mano hacia las braguitas burdeos de Miku. Después, se introdujo en ellas. Los gemidos de Miku se fueron alzando cada vez más. Comenzó a besarla desde la boca hasta las braguitas, pasando por la clavícula, sus pechos y ombligo. Luego, empezó a bajarle las bragas con pequeños mordiscos y después, ayudándose con las manos hasta dejarle sin nada de ropa. Volvió a su suculento alimento. Dándole pequeños mordiscos y luego con más intensidad, consiguiendo que Miku llegara a la cima. Se incorporó y se puso a horcajadas sobre ella. Comenzó a besarla y manosear el cuerpo de su compañeras. _Es tan suave y Miku huele tan bien_, pensó Luka. Las dos siguieron así, durante un buen rato. Después, Miku la puso otra vez tumbada.

-Oh, amor, deberías hacerme esto todos los días, no sabes cómo disfrutaban las demás y yo no conseguía más que la mera excitación. Pero tú eres diferente a todas y ellas han muerto por una buena causa... Encontrarte a ti.

Una vez que terminó comenzó chocar sus pechos con los de ella y sus delicados clítoris entre si. Luka se abría un poco más de piernas y comenzó acariciarle... y un líquido igual de ardiente comenzó a fluir de la cintura de Miku. Luka tocó la raja

con sus dedos y manchó con él la cara de Miku. Otra raja se había creado en el costado derecho de la chica, pero antes de que sintiera la quemazón, Luka le dio la vuelta y le dio un pequeño beso, manchándose de sangre. Otro corte, esta vez más profundo en el muslo. Otro, otro y otro. El agrio blanco de las paredes, comenzaron a desteñirse en rojas y los gritos de Miku fueron apagados por un pequeño desmayo por el dolor. Una vez que terminó, Luka dejó a Miku en el suelo, magullada y sangrienta. Se volvió a vestir y se fue.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-

Vio a todos allí abajo, hablando, aunque había un grupo de personas que se estaban despidiendo. Luka buscó a Lily entre los invitados, pero dio con otra persona. La que había degollado a su hermanastra. Miku estaba al lado de un chico, tonteando, feliz. Paró de hablar con él y bajó las escaleras del sótano. Luka la siguió y, con la distracción de un espejo, logró pasar sin que la viese completamente, esperando a que la siguiese. Se introdujo en la habitación que había estado preparando y entró. Poco después se abrió la puerta.

Y supo qué hacer.

**FIN**

**¿Qué os ha parecido? Dejadnos un review para conocer vuestra opinión. Nos leemos :D - Cris. **


End file.
